What Flowers can mean
by Bongo MonkeysXP
Summary: A girl ask Yoh out and Anna over Hears later yohs tells anna his true feelingsthrought the maning of flowers Anna x Yoh(UPADTED AFTER LONG TIME!)
1. The Meaning Behind it all

Hey ppl this is meh first Shaman King ficcy! So um be nice it is Anna x Yoh ^^ I think it might be a one shooter or it might get an epilogue.. Thoughts wont be in italics cause I hat them so there! (they are actually annoying!)Please be Kind and at the end read the author notes and review cause its up to you*that sounds corny* enough of my chatter on with the fic!!  
  
Yoh's POV!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!  
  
High school is.boring.. Manta is better than I am so is Anna who knows how she gets good grades but oh well.  
  
"Yoh?" Anna's voice interrupted my thoughts  
  
"Hmmm..??"  
  
"Can you do the groceries on the way home the bell already rang and I'm going home so you better get the groceries and brink back the change," she told me without any emotion in her voice "C'mon manta your going to clean the house today," I find it funny and scary at the same time how she can order people around so easily.  
  
I walk out of the school with a sigh. Guess I better get the groceries.  
  
(I'm to lazy to do the shopping trip so Yoh is like a block away from his house)  
  
"Yoh? Is that you" I turn around it was one of my classmates  
  
"Cerrie-chan right?"  
  
"Yeah.." she replied  
  
'Yoh are you and Anna-chan brother and sister?" at first it took me a second to realize that Anna could be called Anna-chan. Well she is kind of cute.. Great I'm probably flustered now.  
  
"No were not related," I smiled.  
  
"Oh well um.. Yoh... would you go out with me?" I was taken back by the question no one has ever had a crush on me before or ever now that I think about it.But now speaking of loving people do I love her not Cerrie-chan but Anna. Well if wanting to protect someone and making sure they are happy then. Oh god I LOVE ANNA!!!  
  
"I'm sorry Cerrie-chan but there is someone I love," I turn to walk on  
  
"Yoh. Yoh what's her name do I know her will you ever stop liking her?"  
  
"To be honest its Anna she is my fiancée and I could never stop loving her because she is the best girl a guy could hope for she's perfect and beautiful and I wanted her to be the first to know but I'm going to tell her soon, goodnight Cerrie-chan," even though I left her in awe I had to get home, I had to see her face, I had to tell her, I had to prepare dinner. I chuckled at my little joke as I saw some tulips, sunflowers and chrysanthemums on the street side and picked some for Anna. I'm glad I know what they stand for Though I am afraid of what might happen when I tell her but I'm happy knowing now that I lover her and I will always be with her.  
  
****Anna's POV****  
  
Yoh's late I'm going to go see if he's coming o great manta is coming to as I turn the corner I hear a voice.  
  
"Oh well um.. Yoh... would you go out with me?" I made a small gasp and hid I also heard one from Manta who just looked up at me. I looked to see who the girl who asked the question was and it was Cerrie-chan from our school. Yoh's not responding will he say yes he won't say yes will he? He is mine right? O Yoh answer. Yoh has refused. good but he likes some one who is it I don't want to know I'm going back in the house as we reach the gates I tell manta to go home the food is already at the table. I clear the place for where manta usually sits.  
  
"Anna I'm home!"  
  
"Manta says that you told him to leave,"  
  
"Yes.." who does Yoh love I wish I would have heard what he said.  
  
We ate our meal in silence as usual but I could tell Yoh had something to say so I hurried along to.  
  
"Leave the dishes,"  
  
"Anna these are for you" He took out a small bouquet of tulips, sunflowers and chrysanthemums "And I have something to add on to it Anna." He's walking closer to me why?? "The sunflower stands for Adoration which shows how much I adore you" Great I think I'm blushing. And he keeps on making be back up "The chrysanthemums stand for Hope as I hope I will always stand by your side" does this mean what I think it means I'm now have my back against a wall what he going to do next" and the tulips stand for passion to show that I have a burning passion for you Anna all this sums up to is that I LOVE YOU ANNA," I didn't have time to respond because Yoh pulled my shoulders forward and kissed me. At first my eyes went wide open with the shock of all that had happened then closed my eyes and deepened the kiss as I put my hands around his neck he loosens his grip on my shoulders and I let his hands slide down and gently rest on my waist. I will deny it but I think I felt a tear slide down my cheek. As we broke apart for breathe Yoh asked me,  
  
"Anna how do you feel about me??  
  
"How do I feel about you I think * I let my voice rise a bit*I think you are the most wonderful guy in the world and I love you I always have," I felt happier than I ever had in those moments.  
  
"Should I clear the dish.." I cut him off by joining us in another kiss but this time with our tongues doing a sweet dance.  
  
Ending  
  
So what do you guys think??? Please review and I want to know if I should  
  
Leave the story where it is Make an Epilogue Continue with more chapters and a bigger plot*which I have in mind* Or A suggestion from you  
  
So please review PPL I need your opinion so um.. Please review!!! I need  
  
10 votes on which to decide what to do!  
  
-Iloveanime456 


	2. A RosePart 1

A/N GOMEN NASAI!! I got a review the other day which made it ten and so I had to be unlazy and type this epilogue^^ ...Yay^^ it might be strange and I might end up writing more o well and sorry to people who said I have run on sentences. Cause its true ill try harder^^ The writing style might be different. Maybe some OOC-ness  
  
What Flowers can mean A Rose-Part 1  
  
Yoh awoke the next morning to see Anna sleeping next to him. He smiled a bit and brushed the hair that was in front of her eyes. He silently got up and walked down stairs (yawning as usual). He walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. The same dishes from last night were still in the sink. Yoh sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to do those..."  
  
"Ya you waz goin at it with Miss. Anna .yo!" Yoh fell over anime style and turned to look at Andimaru.  
  
"Why are you talking like that?"  
  
"Dunno it was in this American magazine called "hip"... I wonder what "hip" is.." Anidamru said confused and continued to look at the supposed magazine full of "hip" stoof. Yoh laughed and went to the sink and cleaned up so he could make breakfast in a clean kitchen.  
  
Just as he was halfway through making the soup Anna had finally woken up.  
  
"You know some men look freaky in an apron, but it looks cute on you," Said Anna as she entered the kitchen getting closer to Yoh.  
  
"But that doesn't make an excuse for why breakfast isn't ready yet!!! 20 extra laps today or maybe," Anna was cut off by Yoh closed their space with a small kiss.  
  
"That's not fair," pouted Anna. She then started to turn around to walk out of the kitchen to get ready for school.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHA I WIN!" declared Yoh some of his fried rice spilling out of his pan.  
  
Anna then took the nearest newspaper and threw it at Yoh. Then she went to change.  
  
*later that morning*  
  
As Yoh and Anna were walking to school Anna suddenly spoke aloud.  
  
"Yoh do you know what tomorrow is?"  
  
"No.. Its not your birthday, not mine,"  
  
"No you idiot its valentines day," Anna said the last part quietly.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh," Yoh said "then I need to stop by that one store and get that kind of stuff," he said muttering.  
  
'What kind of stuff?" Anna asked.  
  
"You'll see!" Yoh said with a smile. With that he picked a rose from a nearby bush and handed it to Anna and smiled. Her face was so red it looked like it was going to steam Yoh. After all, the guy she loved was treating her like she was special. What girl wouldn't be happy?  
  
WoW! I updated *dances* well I hope I at least get a review so please review and tell me what you think!  
  
-Bongo MonkeysXP (or iloveanime456) 


	3. A Rose Part 2

He eheehehhehe I got a review and im all like woah I should update this for the hell of it.!

OkaAaaayyyyyyyyy

Here's chappie 3!

_What Flowers Can Mean_

_Chapter-3_

**_A Rose Part 3_**

&$((&#$#$&()!#$&())(&$##$&()$&()$&()#$$&()##$&(($##())()

Yoh walked into the flower shop and many fragrances started to take over his nose. He walked through the many rows of flowers looking at all the lilacs, daises and tulips. He paused and turned his head to face a flower called a "dragon snapper". He gently took both sides of the flower and squeezed it so it looked like a mouth was opening and closing.

He smiled and laughed gently and took around five pinks of the flowers.

"May I help you, sir?" asked a salesman's voice.

"Ya, can I get five red roses, four white daisies, three purple lilies and 5 white roses." Yoh said looking around the flower shop.

"Okay sir if you some with me up to the front ill have those ready for you in no time," the salesman smiled and walked up to the front in a very business like manner.

When Yoh got to the front he noticed that they had "Make your own chocolate kits".

"Excuse me may I also get one of those?" Yoh asked as the man came with the flowers. Yoh looked at the arrangement of flowers and hoped Anna would like them.

"Of course, and would you like us to hold these flowers until a certain time or have them delivers?"

"Yes, can I pick them up at Seven please?"

"Of course your name sir?"

"Oh Asukura, Yoh Asukura. That's A-s-u-k-u-r-a"

"Thank you we will have this for you at seven Mr. Asukura,"

"Thanks," Yoh said as he walked out of the flower shop and headed to the all purpose store. "Full of everything you ever thought you needed!" was there slogan. There he would find the perfect menu for what he had planned for tonight.

#$&I(O))(&$&(((&E##$$&&(&((&&$#!#&(&())(&$##$&()(&$#&((

Ok well there is my chappie uhhh please review!! And I shall try to update as soon as possible!

Flames are gladly appreciated to I like seeing many peoples opinions!

-Bongo Monkeys


End file.
